


Colours

by Hannahmayski



Series: Team 8 Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (kiba has about six mums at this point hmu if you want to me to tell about Kiba's mum situation), Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Team 8 Week 2019, anyway, day 1 team 8 week, everyone is too stupid to realise, god i love them, i made a team 8 week myself bc i Love Them, kurenai is their mum, team 8 are badass and terrifying as per usual, team 8 are ride or die, that kurenai was not fucking around when she trained her kids, you want trackers? oh she'll give u trackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Hinata is purple, Kurenai thinks.Or, Kurenai considers what colours her team reflects.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Team 8 Week 2019 Day 1: Colours
> 
> (editing?? I don't know her)

Hinata is purple, Kurenai thinks.

Purple, like a soft pillow, a warm blanket, like delicate flowers in an open field. Purple like the hue of the sky as the sun sets, purple like a hot cup of herbal tea.

She smiles, hands clasped in front of her and nervously wringing them together, as though she would be too fearful to meet anyone's eyes.

She is purple like fear, like that distant sorrow that you have to look deep, deep within to truly see.

But Hinata is also _purple._

Purple like bravery as she stands in front of her brother covered in blood and littered in purple bruises.

Purple like strength, furiousness as she throws punch after punch, despite her beaten body threatening to give up on her.

Purple like stubbornness as she pulls herself off the ground, blood spattered across her face, her teeth, and mattered through her hair and her clothes.

Hinata is a strength like Kurenai has never seen, and it's as though she is the only one who can see it.

 

Shino is green.

He is green like envy, Kurenai can see it as people forget his name, his face and his presence. He seethes in the corner of everyone's peripheral, desperate for someone to _see_ him, but unwilling to bend to the social expectations around him.

But Shino is green like determination, dark and steady. An unwavering force and a pillar of unshakable will. Kiba and Hinata lean on him, comforted by his unwavering stability.

Shino is also green like apathy. Kurenai watches him as he stares death in the face and simply does not care. Shino listens to the screams of Team 8's first victims in the Chuunin Exams with a detached sort of detached victory. Efficient and brutal, he is perfect for the job. 

But Shino is green like loyalty. He looks at Hinata and Kiba with nothing but love, nothing but respect. Kurenai knows that Shino would take a thousand knives in the back for his team because his green shines, deep and dark, but also soft.

 

Kiba is red.

Red like a roaring fire, too bright too look at and too hot to touch. Red like he is too much. Too loud, too impulsive, too rough, too unpredictable. _Too much._

He's red like the rising sun, red like tattoos on his cheeks, red like his tooth riddled wide grin.

He is red like anger. Loud and fierce, he rages against the constraints of his village's expectations. He reacts too quickly, too impulsively.

But Kiba is also red like love. He offers a hand to Hinata when she is at her lowest, knowing that having just one person believing in her is all she needs. He looks at Shino, really _looks_ at him, and claims that he could never forget him.

Kiba is red like passion as he pours every ounce of his will into everything he does as though his life is on the line. He is red like strength.

 

Together, they are brown, boring and inconspicuous.

They are brown like the dirt, like the bark of the thousands of trees that surround Konoha.

They are brown like they are forgotten, cast aside for they do not stand out, or shine as bright as the other teams they are pitted against.

They are brown like they are quiet, working among the shadows, growing and advancing with a speed that is unrivalled but unnoticed against their agemates.

Her team is brown like they are terrifying. Her team are forged to hunt, to sniff out even the best-hidden people, for it does not matter how far they run, or where they run too. If her kids want to find someone, then find them they _will._

**Author's Note:**

> YeAH SO I made a team 8 week and yes I'm completing my own damn thing but goddamnit I don't care anymore I need that Team 8 Content okay
> 
> The list of prompts can be found [here](https://team8week.tumblr.com/post/182157579671/team-8-week-20th-26th-january-2019-by)! Feel to do one or two or all of them and if you don't get them done on the day that's fine. If you get the prompts done a year late that's absolutely fine!!!!!!!! Go have fun!! 
> 
> (also tag me ([@team8week](https://team8week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or gift it too me on here or something Idk anything I want see the content you make!!!!!!) 
> 
> AH thank you for reading this shitty thing idk what this is, it's so late im so tired and there was a massive bushfire today that involved a wild car drive to save a cat. (It was a cute cat and it's meow was kinda weird but so cute) 
> 
> it's been a long day please send me some sweet validation i need it I love you


End file.
